Angel to a Lost Soul
by Twilight Elf
Summary: Two souls are brought together by a simple pendant. Unknowingly, they soon come to possess the others heart. But will the two of them be able to stay together? Or will they be ripped apart by higher forces? Will their love for each other survive? Kuronue
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

**Twilight:** Here's a new story for all of you. Hopefullyit'll do better than my others . . . Anywho, Seto! Do the diclaimer!

**Seto: **Twilight Elf doesn't own me, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that you may recognize.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Angel to a Lost Soul**

By: Twilight Elf

Chapter One: The Gift and the Shadow  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's still raining."

She leaned against the window and stared outside at the falling rain. A black sketchbook held tightly against her chest as she drifted in and out of her thoughts. Just yesterday she'd found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her with another girl. When she'd confronted him about it, he'd simply said their relationship together wasn't going fast enough for him. And that he needed to be with a girl who could give him what he wants.

'_Yeah. What he meant was that he wanted a girl who would let him into her pants whenever he wanted.'_

"Jaden?"

"Hmm?"

Jaden looked to the living-room entryway and saw her grandmother looking at her with sympathy. With her mother at work and her grandfather gone to the store, she'd been the only one here to comfort her when she'd burst into her home in tears. Wrapping her sobbing form up in her gentle arms as she poured her heart out and stroking her hair like she did when she was a little girl.

"It's four o'clock sweetheart. Weren't you suppose to meet your friend at the library?"

She groaned. "I completely forgot."

"Perhaps you should cancel?"

A sigh escaped Jaden's lips as she laid herr sketchbook next to her and sluggishly pulled on her shoes. The once bright twinkle in her brown eyes completely extinguished; leaving them dull and almost lifeless. "I can't. I promised Raidon that we'd work on our project today."

She sighed at Jaden's stubbornness. "Alright then. But please take an umbrella and jacket with you. It's suppose to start raining more heavily and I don't want you getting sick."

Jaden smiled at her concern. Her grandmother had always been like that while she was growing up. Always worrying about her health and well-being like a mother hen. "I will."

Placing her sketchbook inside her bag, Jaden rushed out of the living-room and headed for the front door. She slipped on her jacket, grabbed her umbrella, and was just about to head out the door until the voice of your grandfather halted her.

"Jaden." Her grandfather walked up to her with his hands concealing something behind his back. A smile was on his face and his eyes seemed to twinkle. He lowered his voice and looked around; almost as if to make sure no one was watching. "There's something that I want to give you."

"What is it grandpa?"

He pulls out a small black box and hands it to her. "Here. Consider this an early birthday present."

Jaden smiled. "But, my birthday isn't for quite awhile."

"I know that, but consider this a . . . get well present for what that bas-"

"Jaden?"

Hearing the approach of her grandmother, her grandfather started to panic and quickly spun Jaden around to hide the box in her backpack. Obviously he didn't want her grandmother to catch him giving her the gift for some reason.

"Yes grandma?"

After looking at her grandfather - who seemed to be engrossed by the stairwell - suspiciously she gave Jaden a kind smile. "I wanted to tell you to be home before dark."

"I will grandma. Bye!" Opening up the umbrella she quickly rushed out the door and made her way to the library. All thoughts of the black box forgotten.

* * *

"Ya know . . . you've been awfully quiet since you got here."

". . . . ."

"Not this game again."

". . . . ."

"You do remember that the more you refuse to talk, the more I talk. Right?"

". . . ."

"Okay you asked for it. Now let's see . . . hmm . . AHA! Would you like to hear some of my all knowing, great, and all sought out wisdom?"

". . . ."

"Of course you do! Now my advice for you this fine rainy day is to AT ALL COSTS, avoid any squirrels. For you see, they are head honchos of the evil underground society plotting to take over the world. First they shall recruit the hamsters so they can lure the innocent into their little clutches. Then they shall . . ."

'_Good grief. He's determined to make me talk isn't he?'_

". . . and since the opossums are in league with the raccoons, who take orders from the mongooses, the evil squirrels will then aim for their ultimate goal. Which is to take over the WORLD! However, before they can do that, they must get rid of their arch nemesis . . . the only ones who may be able to save us. The almighty . . . CHIPMUNKS!"

"Young man! This is a public library! LOWER YOUR VOICE!"

"And only after the the lemurs have joined the penguins, who joined because of the kangaroos, will the chipmunks be able to stand against the dreaded squirrel army in a battle to save mankind. Hey, I just thought of something! This would make a great movie! Only there could be kung fu fighting ducks and lightsaber battles! Darth Squirrelish versus . . . Chipunkuous Skydiver!"

"YOUNG MAN! ONE MORE OUTBURST AND YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!"

"Pssh. She's just jealous that she couldn't come up with such a great idea for a movie. Or . . . maybe she's in league with the squirrels! Oh no. It's starting. First the library. Then Japan. And then the World! Wait. Maybe that's what's wrong with you. You've become a victim of those bushy-tailed rats!"

Jaden almost fell out of her seat when her friend glomped her. "Never fear Jaden! I shall save you from them! You hear me you evil rodents! I shall save my best friend from your evil little clutches. So long as I draw breath, you shall not use her as your virgin sacrifice!"

"MR. HOGOSHA! GET YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE!"

"Please don't send him away Mrs. Takisha! I promise he'll be quiet from now on!" Jaden pleaded on her friend's behalf. Knowing that since the head librarian thought so highly of her, she'd let Raidon stay.

"Alright Ms. Hikari. But he's under your care."

"Hey! I ain't no pet that - MMPH!"

"Yes ma'm." Placing her hand over Raidon's mouth, Jaden tried to bow politely to her before she dragged him to the other side of the library where, hopefully, he wouldn't cause so much of a ruckus.

She shoved him up against a shelf and gave him a half-hearted glare. Trying to restrain herself from hitting him upside the head when he grinned pervertedly at her. "Why Jaden! I had no idea you felt this way about me! It's my looks isn't it?"

Modesty wasn't Raidons forté. The man knew that he was good-looking and wasn't afraid to say it. He had thick, shoulder-length white hair with two or three bangs that fell above his eyes. A strong, average build and haunting electric-blue eyes that seemed to almost glow at times. Yes, there had been many a girl who claimed he had the looks of a god.

"Well it wouldn't be for your personality. That much is sure."

Raidon gave her a fake hurt look. "You wound me Jaden! I believe that I shall die of a broken heart! Oh woe as me. Whatever shall I do!"

As he continued his melodrama Jaden chuckled quietly. No. What she said before wasn't true. Raidon had a wonderful personality. He was funny, considerate, smart, caring, and so much more. Whenever she needed him, he was always there for her. Never asking anything from her in return except for her friendship. Which she had no problem giving.

In Jaden's eyes, Raidon was everything that a girl could ask for. And she considered herself lucky to be called his friend. "Calm down Raidon. You're going to have a heartattack if you keep up the dramatics."

A concerned look overcame his previous comical one. "Jaden, please tell what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

Even a blind man could have seen through her lie. So it was no surprise that Raidon didn't believe her. "Oh really? Then tell me dear one, why weren't you at school today? I know it's not because you're sick, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here with me. And why did you hardly say two words to me when you showed up a few hours ago? Hmm?"

There was no getting out of it. Jaden knew that if she didn't tell him, Raidon wouldn't let her leave the building until she did. "Alright. Yesterday, I found out that Tokui has been cheating on me with Serena for the past few months."

"That BASTARD had the gall to do that!" A fire erupted in his eyes and they seemed almost unhuman. "I told him that I'd castrate him if he ever broke your heart! Grr. What was his excuse? I know that he had to have had one."

"H-He basically said that . . I couldn't give him what he wanted. S-S-So . . he went to someone who could." The tears that she'd been trying to hold back all day finally burst. As much as it hurt to admit, Tokui had been her first crush and boyfriend.

Smothering down his rage, Raidon pulled her crying form against his strong chest. His hands softly stroking her black hair as he rocked her back and forth. "Dear one. I swear to you that it'll get better. When I see him, he's going to wish he'd never been born."

Jaden looked up at him with a tear streaked face. Desperation shining in her eyes. "No Raidon! I can't let you hurt him!"

A growl emitted from his throat. "He broke your heart! Do you just expect me to stand around and let him get away with that! You're my best friend! And I'll be damned if I don't do something about it!"

"Please Raidon. You'll get into serious trouble and I don't want that to happen! So please, for my sake, just let it go." Jaden knew that if Raidon confronted Tokui, he might actually kill him. And she wasn't going to allow Raidon to get into trouble because of her.

"Alright! Just . . . stop giving me those puppy-dog eyes. You know that I can't resist those."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She was positive that Raidon wouldn't go back on his word with her. It wasn't in his nature to do so. "Thank you."

"Eh. No problem." A childish pout came to his lips. "But couldn't you have at least permitted me to hit him just once?"

Jaden shook your head in amusement. "No Raidon."

"Aw come on Jaden! It could an early birthday present."

"Birthday present . . ."

"Yeah! Then you won't . . . have to . . . Just what are you doing?"

Jaden kneeled to the ground and rummaged around in her backpack. Looking for the gift her grandfather had given her before she'd left. Why she forgot about it, she'd never know. "I'm looking for my birthday present."

"ACK! Tell me it isn't your birthday! I couldn't have forgotten." Raidon started doing math in the air. "Add the two and carry the one. Wait . . . it isn't your birthday. So why do -"

"After what Tokui did to me, my grandpa decided to give me an early birthday present in hopes of cheering me up." Jaden moved your sketchbook and a few art supplies around.

Raising a white brow, Raidon peered over her hunched form and tried to look in her bag. "Soo . . . wha'd ya get?"

"Actually, I haven't looked yet."

Raidon looked at her as if she were insane. "You got an early gift and you haven't even opened it yet?"

"No. I was in a hurry to get here and I forgo - AHA! Found it!" Jaden held up the black box in triumph.

"Huh. Think we can eat whatever's inside? OWW!" Raidon plopped down on the floor and nursed the side of his head where she'd smacked him. "Why'd ya hit meeeeeeee!"

Jaden ignored his childish behavior and opened the box. Peering inside she saw a bundle of white, silk cloth. Tentatively, she withdrew the bundle and started to unwrap it. Gasping when she saw what the cloth had been concealing. "It's beautiful."

"What is it?" Raidon peered back over her shoulder and looked at what she was holding.

Cradling the object tenderly in the palm of her hand, Jaden started to examine it more closely. It was a beautiful pendant. An oval, blood-red stone mounted in a silver setting and strung on a long, silver chain. And although the library lights were rather dim, they were still able to make the stone shine brightly.

"Eh? Ya know . . . I still think that something edible would have been better. AHH! STOP HITTING ME!" Raidon jerked back against the bookshelf, but ended up knocking over a book that then fell on his head. "Owww! Why is everything out to get me! What did I ever do to deserve such cruel treatment!"

As Raidon continued his whining, Jaden delicately traced the pendant with her finger. It may have seemed simple enough, but it felt . . . strange. As if there was some force within it. _'Why does this -'_

Jaden yelped and fell backwards. Staring wide-eyed at the pendant.

"What!" Raidon looked at her in worry. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

But that was far from the truth. Something was indeed wrong. As she'd held the pendant, it seemed to grow warmer. She'd just ignored it at first, but then it had pulsated in her hands and it felt like a strong wave of power had surged throughout her body in that one moment. _'Maybe I'm just imagining things.'_

Cautiously, Jaden placed it around her neck and started to gather her things. Within half an hour it would be dark and she'd promised to be home before then. "I need to get going Raidon. My grandma wanted me home before dark and," she looked out the window. "It's starting to rain harder."

Raidon stood up and placed the fallen book back in its proper place. "Alright. But at least let me walk you home. It's getting dark and there's no telling who or what you might run into." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Besides dear one. What kind of friend would I be if I let someone as beautiful as you walk home alone? In the rain? Someone might try to take advantage of you."

Jaden sweatdropped. "You mean, someone like you?"

"So cruel Jaden. So cruel."

"Raidon, you're hopeless."

* * *

Jaden laid on her bed and listened to the song Haunted, by Evanescence, play on her stereo. The rain still coming down heavily; along with thunder and lightning. However, her mind was still too preoccupied with the pendant. There was something strange about it and she wanted to know what it was.

Caressing the stone with her thumb, Jaden gazed into its blood-red depths. It was entrancing, to say the least. There was something about it that made it seem mysterious.

As she continued to gaze at it, Jaden suddenly froze. That same feeling was back again. Only this time it was stronger. And she no longer felt like she was alone. Her gaze darted all around her room. Trying to peer through the darkness. It felt like someone was in the room watching her.

Thunder clashed; followed quickly by a flash of lightning that illuminated the room for a brief second. But it only took that brief second for Jaden to make out the tall, dark figure in herr room.

"So you're the one . . ."

**End Chapter **

**Twilight:** chuckles nervously and hides behind Seto Now don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get some reviews for this chapter. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise things get better as the story progresses. Oh, plus the rating might go up in later chapters.

**Seto:** blank look Please review. It will make her very happy.

**Twilight:** Yep! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Farewell!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter to this. Sorry it took me so long. And thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I like to respond to my reviews, but I don't think you can do so on this site, so I have my responses listed at the bottom (is this allowed here? If not, please let me know and I'll delete it). Okay, here are a few things you need to know about this story:

1.) The _original _version of this is being done in a self-insert format on other sites.

2.) The OC's (Jaden Hikari) is _not_ meant to be a mary sue, so if she seems like one _at first_, I'm sorry.

3.) I'm not sure what Kuronue's personality is really like, so I'm portraying him in a way that will help flow with the story better.

4.) Please don't flame me for things that you don't like. This story is a response to a challenge that a friend of mine made on another site. Therefore, there are ground rules that I have to follow. For example: the oc's personality & behavior, the pairing.

Okay, that's it everyone. Now here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else you may recognize.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Angel to a Lost Soul**  
By: Twilight Elf

Chapter Two: Meeting Kuronue  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pressed herself against her bed's headboard and stared wide-eyed at the dark figure in front of her. Frozen in shock, Jaden couldn't even bring herself to let out a scream. Not that it probably would have done her any good anyways; due to the storm. Most likely none of her family would have heard her over the loud thunder and wind.

"W-W-Who . . who are you? And wha-what . . . are you doing in my room? How did you get in here?"

"Hmm . . ."

"Answer me!" Jaden sat up straighter and tried to peer into the shadows of her room. The truth was, she felt intimidated by this male. Due to the deep sound of the voice, she was certain that it was a man. And from the outline of his form, he was incredibly tall.

"Tell me. Where did you get that pendant?"

She clutched the said pendant against her chest and eyed the figure warily. "It was a gift from my grandpa. Now answer my questions!"

"You're a human. But how? How is it possible that a mere human was able to free me? And a human girl at that?"

"You . . . you speak as if you're not a human yourself. Why is that?"

The man let out a low chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. "That's because I'm not human. In fact, many of you humans would believe my kind to be nothing more than a myth."

_'He's not human? But how is that possible?'_ Jaden reached over and turned her small lamp on. Determined to see who she was speaking with; but what she saw left her breathless.

As she thought, he was very tall - about six and a half feet tall. His eyes were a deep indigo blue and his black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. He had on black pants with a piece of off-white cloth wrapped around his waist that was held on by a belt. A black vest clung to his chest - giving you a nice view of how well built he was, black strips of leather were wrapped around his arms, and a tattered hat sat atop his head. But what stood out the most were the large bat wings and pointed ears.

Jaden pointed at the man in disbelief. "You . . y-you're a demon!"

The demon smirked at her and his eyes danced with amusement. "Heh, bat demon to be precise. Name's Kuronue."

Jaden continued to stare in disbelief at this demon. Weren't demons suppose to be hideous and ugly creatures? This man was far from being either things. In fact, he was drop-dead gorgeous.

The demon - now known as Kuronue - raised a dark brow. "And you are?"

When Jaden refused to respond, he sighed and took a few steps towards her. Which was enough to make her snap out of her daze. So in a slight stage of panic, she grabbed one of her pillows and threw it across the room at him. Only to see it pass right through him. "What the . . .! You're a ghost!"

Kuronue looked over his shoulder at the pillow Jaden had thrown at him. "Yeah. Guess you can say that. Though I prefer the term spirit. Now, you ready to tell me your name?"

She couldn't understand the laid-back tone of his voice. "Jaden Hikari. Now are you going to answer my questions?"

"Hmm, it suits you. Now tell me, what do you know about that pendant in your hand?"

Her eye twitched. He refused to answer her and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose. "Would you stop avoiding my questions! And why do you keep asking about my pendant?"

Kuronue walked towards Jaden until he was only a few feet away from her bed. "You mean MY pendant."

"What do you mean, YOUR pendant?"

The bat demon sighed. "Well, I hope your in the mood for a long story. Cause if you want your questions answered, then you're gonna have to listen."

So for the next hour, Kuronue explained to her a bit about his past life in the Makai. How he used to be a thief and was the partner of the great fox demon, Youko Kurama. He then described a few of their raids together before he finally told her about how he was killed. "I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready. So instead of allowing my soul to go to Spirit World, I bound myself to my pendant. Guess I never thought about what I'd do once I was trapped without a body."

Jaden looked at him in curiosity. "But if this pendant was in the Demon World, how did it come to be in the Human World? And more importantly, how did my grandpa get a hold of it?"

Kuronue shrugged his shoulder. "Not sure. The only time I became conscious of anything outside my pendant, was when it fell into your hands."

Watching him lapse into thought Jaden wondered how it must have been for him. To be trapped in that pendant for so long. "Hey, Kuronue? What was it like? To be trapped within your pendant?"

"Hmm, honestly? It was like my own private hell." His eyes became distant, as if he were reliving it again. "You cannot begin to imagine it. To be trapped in this endless void of nothingness. Knowing that you were neither living nor dead. The only thing to keep you sane were your memories. Though sometimes not even that was a lot of help."

She shifted in her bed. He was right. Jaden could never comprehend something like that. And she wondered if there had ever been times that he had wished he'd allowed himself to die.

"I wish I could figure out how my soul was freed. No matter how hard I tried, I could never break free from my imprisonment." He glanced at her. "And you're definitely not a demon, so what makes you so special?"

"I . . . don't know. Perhaps it was fate?" Okay, now even that sounded corny to her.

"Heh, guess it was. Though I'd have preferred it if fate would have supplied me with a new body. It's not that great to learn you're a spirit and are unable to feel the the wonders of certain. . . earthly delights." He looked at her pointedly.

Jaden sweat dropped and looked over at her clock. "It's already one in the morning and I need to get some sleep."

Kuronue walked around her room and examined some of her things. "Then get some sleep. We can talk some more after you get up."

"But . . what will you do?"

"I could probably go back into my pendant, but after being trapped for so long . . . I have no intention of doing so unless it's absolutely necessary. So I'll just ponder some more on my situation." He winked at her. "Plus, I'll keep watch over you while you sleep."

Jaden gave a small blush and settled down under her covers. Keeping her back to Kuronue and clutching the pendant against her chest. "Goodnight Kuronue."

"Night."

* * *

The first thing Jaden felt before she awoke, was the feeling of someone poking her. So naturally, she tried to swat them away and buried her face into your pillows. "Five more minutes."

The poking increased and Jaden was sure she could hear someone snickering. "Wakey, wakey, dear one."

Brown eyes snapped open and were instantly met with electric-blue. Now due to her half-asleep state, Jaden panicked and swung her fist at them and tried to scoot away. However, that resulted in her getting tangled up in her sheets and falling off the bed. "Ow!"

Hearing the snickering increase, she looked up and saw Kuronue sitting on her bed. His eyes dancing with amusement as he looked down at her fallen form and she gave him a half-hearted glare. So it hadn't been a dream. Kuronue was real. But . . . if he was real - as real as a ghost can get - and sitting on her bed, then who'd she hit? It couldn't have been the bat demon because of obvious reasons.

Untangling her limbs, Jaden hauled herself onto her bed and looked on the other side. What she saw made her twitch. For laying on her floor was a swirly-eyed Raidon. "Raidon? What the . . .?"

Sitting up, Raidon gingerly rubbed his cheek where she'd smacked him and gave her a strange look. "Uh, is there something that you'd like to say Jaden?"

Jaden jerked her head to look at Kuronue and then panicked again. "I can explain! It isn't what it looks like!" How was she going to explain this? Aside from Raidon, she'd never let a boy in her room. Her mom and grandparents would've freaked. So how was she going to explain having a guy in her room now? Let alone him being a bat demon.

Raidon blinked at her strange behavior. "Um, I was kinda looking for an apology . . ."

Embarrassment coursed through her body. So he couldn't see Kuronue? In fact, could anyone else but her see him? "Uhh, I knew that."

"Riiiiiight. Sure ya did. Anyways, I'm not to sure I want to know." Raidon sat Indian style on the floor and stared at her.

"Just what are you doing here? And how'd you get in?"

Raidon grinned. "Your mom let me in. And I'm here to do my ever loyal duties as your bestest friend in the world!"

Jaden sweat dropped and noticed that Kuronue was prowling around her room again. "And what would that be?"

"I plan on taking you out for the day!" Raidon jumped to his feet and made his way to the door. "So get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast. Speaking of which, I can smell some of your grandma's delicious food right now. Later!"

The door closed behind him and Jaden let out a frustrated sigh. "He'll never change." She glanced over and saw Kuronue smirking at her. "And you. You knew."

Kuronue put on an innocent look. "Knew what?"

"You knew that he couldn't see you. You knew and you didn't tell me. Making me look like I was insane!" Now Raidon probably thought she'd finally went off the deep end.

"What'd you want me to do?"

Jaden growled. "You could have told me."

"I could have. But then where would the fun have been in that?"

Getting up from her bed, Jaden walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. But as she started to undress, she froze when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Turning around, Jaden saw a lecherous grin on Kuronue's face. She blushed and glared at him. "Pervert!"

Kuronue looked her up and down. "You can't really hold it against me. I haven't seen a woman for many years. Especially one as pretty as you."

"I don't care! I don't want you watching me!" Jaden really hoped that no one heard her. I mean, how would she explain shouting at thin air?

"Well what do you want me to do?" His gaze remained firmly on your chest.

Jaden crossed her arms and her eye started to twitch. "Turn around!"

"Alright. No need to get testy."

Watching the bat demon warily, Jaden quickly dressed into a plain shirt and jeans. Then brushed your black hair out and pulled the pendant out from under her shirt. "Okay, you can turn around now."

Kuronue turned around and stared at her. "You look nice."

A light pink tinged her cheeks. "Thanks. Um, I guess you'll have to follow me around for the day. After we get back from . . . whatever Raidon has planned, I promise to try and help you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Despite the fact that no one was able to see her bat friend, Jaden was still nervous. For some strange reason she kept feeling that someone would spot Kuronue. And if they did, then what would she do? I mean, it's not everyday that a person would see a bat demon walking around town.

"Hellooooooo. Earth to Jaden. Come in Jaden."

"Huh?" Jaden looked away from Kuronue - who looked fascinated by the T.V. in the store window - and back at Raidon. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Raidon gave you an exasperated look. "Have you even heard a single word I've said today?"

"Um . . ."

"Bah! You haven't!" He gave her a fake puppy-dog look and she tried to stifle her laugh behind her hand. "Jaden, why must you wound me as such? I mean, here I am trying to cheer you up after that bastard broke your heart and you haven't even listened to a word I said."

Kuronue looked back at Jaden with interest. His interest was perked after he heard this. Who was her friend talking about? Who could've had the heart to hurt her? From what little he knew about Jaden, he could tell that she had one of the purest souls he'd ever seen. From watching her today and how she reacted to the things around her, he believed her to be innocent in every sense of the word.

"Sorry." Jaden saw the way Kuronue was looking at her and shifted uncomfortably. Again she blushed and tried to hide it, but unfortunately Raidon caught sight of it.

"Hey. You feeling alright? You look a bit red." He placed a hand over her forehead and cocked his head. Then he gave her that same sly smile that always made Jaden nervous. "Okay. Who is he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She stepped over a water puddle and glanced back to make sure that Kuronue was still following.

"Don't give me that. Now come on. Who is he?" Raidon poked her shoulder and she swatted at him.

"There is no _he_. Now let it go."

He threw his hands up in defense. "Alright. Yeesh. No need to get all huffy dear one." Placing his hands in his pockets he glanced to the side and froze in terror.

Looking at him in worry, Jaden saw that his entire face was pale. "Raidon?" Her eyes followed his gaze and she sweat dropped. For standing in front of the two of them were a few members of Raidon's fan club. "Oh boy."

"Got to go, dear one. I'll call you later." Raidon kissed her forehead and ran like hell's fire was at his heels. Unfortunately for him, his exit didn't go unnoticed.

"RAIDON!"

"AW HELL!"

Several sweat drops rolled down Jaden's head as she watched her friend run from his crazed fan girls. However, it wasn't an uncommon thing anymore. In fact, this sort of thing happened all the time. _'Poor Raidon.'_

A drop of rain hit her face and she looked up. The sky was darkening more and she could hear thunder in the distance. In a matter of minutes, it was going to start pouring again. "Come on Kuronue."

"Jaden, wait." Kuronue was at her side and glancing around. Almost as he were searching for something.

"Kuronue?" Jaden whispered in a soft voice so as not to be heard by the pedestrians.

His eyes narrowed at a tall male that was leaning against a wall ahead of them. He had matted brown hair and fierce orange eyes. The man looked human enough, but there was something dark about him. Something that seemed evil. And Kuronue knew exactly what that darkness was. "That man is no human. He's a demon."

Jaden took a step back in fear. Unlike Kuronue, she knew that this demon meant her harm. In fact, he had his eyes trained on her as if she were a slab of meat. She knew that the moment she walked past him, he'd reach out and grab her. What was she suppose to do? There was no way she could stand against a demon.

"Don't be afraid." Kuronue looked at her with kind eyes. "Just walk on by him. I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you."

Swallowing down her fear, Jaden did as he said and continued on her way. As soon as she passed the man, he tensed up as if to pounce on her. But then a strange thing happened. Kuronue's necklace grew warm again - just like last night - and that same feeling of power coursed through and around her.

As soon as she passed by, Jaden looked back and saw that the man was staring at her in fear and backing up into the alleyway. Glancing to her right you saw Kuronue smirking in delight. "What just happened?"

Kuronue grinned. "Using my pendant, I was able to surround you with my demonic aura. And as I thought, it scared any idea of harming you out of the weaklings mind."

Jaden tilted your head to the side. "But how were you able to do that? I mean . . . you are a ghost."

He twitched. "Spirit. And if you remember what I told you, I bound myself to my pendant. Now when I did that, I also stored some of my demon energy within it as well. And over the course of time it has built up."

"Oh, that makes sense. So are you able to turn your energy off and on whenever you want?"

The bat demon chuckled. "I'm able to conceal or reveal my demon aura at will. If that's what you mean."

Jaden smiled at him brightly. "Well thank you for . . . protecting me."

"Don't mention it, Jaden." Kuronue looked up at the sky. "Now we'd better get you home before it starts raining."

* * *

The emerald-eyed teen looked up and down the street for the energy he'd felt not two minutes ago. It was an energy that was all too familiar to him. _'It can't be . . .'_

"Yo, Kurama. You alright?" Yusuke looked over at his friend in concern.

"I'm fine Yusuke. We'd best hurry or we'll be late to Genkai's."

"Whatever you say man. It's just that you looked like you saw a ghost or something."

The fox demon merely smiled at his friend. _'You wouldn't know how right you are Yusuke.'_

**End Chapter**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Now, please go and review this if you want the next chapter. And remember: No flames. If people start flaming me left and right, I won't update. Anywho, here's the responses to the previous reviews:

**blackpanzer**: I'm glad to hear that you like Raidon and thanks for the kind review!

**DragonQueenZaren**Aw, thanks. I'm glad to hear that you enjoy my story so much.

**Supernovae: **Thanks for the review. Yes, I assure you that the story will get _much _better in later chapters.

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON**: ; Okay . . . I take it that you _do _like my story? I'll try and update more often.

**KaboomingKitsune-LookWhoBle...** (blinks) Oh no! Please don't have a heart attack and die! I really do care! I promise to try and update more. So please don't die on me, okay?

**4-is-lovely**: Yes, gotta love the suspense. I'm glad you like my story.

**ShadeSpirit**(grins) Bingo! Yes, you were right. It's Kuronue! Thanks for reviewing

**Unispaps**: It seems that Raidon is quite popular no matter what site I post this on. (raises brow) You want him, huh? Wow. He really is quite popular, cause there are a few others who want him as well. But I'll let you be the one to have him on this site. After this story is done, there will be a oneshot about him that kinda ties into this one. (takes cheese) Thanks for the review and gift. I shall cherish them both!

**AnimeAmber** (nods) Okay! Thanks for the review.

**spiritdreamer: **Hey, spirit-san! Yeah, I decided that I'd convert some of my stories and post them here as well. I'm curious to see how well they do here. (grins) I know that you've already seen the next few chapters after this, but I hope to hear from you again.

Alright, that's everyone. Again, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this on this site, so please let me know. I don't want to get in trouble. Well, I'll try to have the next part out soon. Remember: the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Later!


End file.
